


Give me everything

by breath_of_mine (tsundanire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Bottom Harry, Consensual Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/breath_of_mine
Summary: Based onthispicture from Mzuul on tumblr. Draco and Harry safely explore their limits, then Draco takes care of his man.





	Give me everything

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore kink that didn't revolve around or end with sex. I also love aftercare. Thanks to [ Fanny ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantomofthetechbooth/pseuds/fantomofthetechbooth) for all your help with this. It was soooo appreciated! Please keep the warnings in mind before you read this fic, please and thank you!

Draco felt the power and adrenaline coursing through his system, knowing that he could just flick his hand and end it now. He had someone’s life in his hands, which reminded him of the control he had to maintain just to wield some semblance of power in his hands. 

And even though every punch landed had heavy intent behind it, Harry continued looked at him with the kind of trust Draco felt he hadn’t earned. But he filed that away for another time. Right now he needed Harry to trust him. They couldn’t do scenes like this if there was any doubt in either of their minds. 

Draco leaned in, knife pressing firmly against Harry’s throat. He could feel every nervous swallow against the blade, causing a shiver to run down Draco’s spine. God, he was being so good for Draco, giving him absolutely everything in this moment.

“Are you thinking about the snitch right now?” Draco whispered against Harry’s ear, breath puffing hotly against the soft and sensitive skin. A few times, especially during intense scenes like these, Draco would pause and remind Harry of his safeword. It was better to be safe and to ensure that Harry was right there with him, or - if he was beyond and in subspace - at least he would have a chance to use the safeword if needed. Draco had taught Harry early on that there was nothing wrong with safewording and that, if anything, it would strengthen trust between them. It meant that Draco could trust Harry to find his limit and end the scene before they went too far. 

Being a bold Gryffindor was one thing, but there was no room for error.

Harry shook his head just slightly, catching his skin against the cold grain of the steel. It wasn’t enough to do any damage, but a tiny trickle of blood gathered up all the same, trailing down the long expanse of neck. Draco winced and dropped the knife, pressing his lips to the new cut. He felt completely gutted just looking at that tiny cut. Sure, they’d caused a lot more damage earlier, all the bruises now starting to bloom, but Draco had hit his limit with this little nic on such a vital piece of Harry.

“Snitch,” Draco whispered. 

At the word, Harry let his body flop forward into Draco’s arms.

“You were so good for me, Harry, such a good boy for me,” Draco murmured into Harry’s hair.

It was the longest scene they’d done so far, and by far the most intense. They were both physically and emotionally drained and in need of a good clean. Draco gathered the last of his strength and lifted Harry into his arms, carrying him to their bathroom. 

“Can you stand for a few minutes, love?” Draco murmured, pressing his lips on any un-bruised skin.

“Yeah,” Harry answered in a far-away voice. Draco smiled, knowing Harry was still deep in subspace. He busied himself around the bathroom, starting by filling the tub with warm water and epsom salts. Then he set out all the soaps in the shower and started it too. Lastly, he went into their special linen closet and pulled out two large and fluffy towels. The closet was charmed to keep everything warm and smelling like lavender. 

When everything was ready, Draco stripped himself and very carefully peeled the old Gryffindor uniform from Harry’s body. He took his lover by the hands and pulled him into their walk-in shower, welcoming the warm spray of water. 

 

With a bit of soap in hand, Draco lathered Harry’s neck and shoulders and began to hum a lovely French lullaby that his Mother used to sing to him when he was small. From the shoulders Draco then moved to Harry’s arms, followed by his chest and hips. As he spread the foamy soap over every inch of skin, Draco catalogued every bruise, nic, or scrape for later. 

 

He moved his hands very gently over Harry’s bruised rear, eager to see the blossoming colours rise from beneath. Draco was known for making patterns with various instruments, some of which would change over the span of a couple of days as the colours varied beneath the skin. The most beautiful had been a flower, which days later had bloomed as many colours as any flower, splashed across Harry’s rear like a vivid watercolour made of ruptured blood vessels beneath the skin.

 

When every inch of Harry was clean, Draco pulled him out of the shower and eased him into the bath. The whole time, Draco continued to hum his song as his way to help center and ground Harry, who would likely come back disoriented. 

 

Draco sat in the tub and pulled Harry’s back to his chest. In the stillness of this moment, Draco reflected on the scene, making mental notes on things he would try again and things he probably wouldn’t. Of course the final list would have to wait until he got Harry’s feedback but that was something that could wait until at least tomorrow. The rest of the night was going to be dedicated to Harry’s care and pampering.

 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice was sounding more coherent as he checked in with his boyfriend. 

 

“Yes, love. I’m right here.” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle, being careful not to squeeze too tight. He wandlessly summoned the glass of cool water sitting on the side of the tub, as well as a light healing potion. Harry made it clear in the beginning that he prefered to heal from their play as naturally as possible, and while Draco agreed for the most part, he also insisted that Harry take a potion if there were any open cuts. It was a hard limit for him, which he told Harry very clearly, but thankfully Harry agreed to the terms and simply took the potion without question. 

 

“Here, sweet. Drink up.” 

 

Harry took the glass and the vial in hand and did as instructed; first the potion, then the water.

 

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “Was I gone long?” 

 

“No more than usual, my heart,” he whispered quietly, lips pressing into Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“I heard you singing to me. Calling me home.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Do you do that often?” There was a hint of smile in Harry’s voice.

 

“Maybe.” Draco responded bashfully.

 

Harry paused before turning his head just enough to press his cheek to Draco’s face. It was always his way of asking for a kiss, to which Draco happily obliged. 

 

“Stay here, let me get your towel for you,” he told Harry, slipping out of the water and drying himself off. He grabbed Harry’s fluffy towel and offered him a hand out of the tub. Harry was then covered from shoulder to those adorably knobbly knees in fluffy warmth. When completely wrapped up, Draco leaned in and kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, before sliding Harry’s glasses back on his face.

 

Back in the bedroom, Draco told Harry to should lay on the bed. As Harry dropped the towel and stretched out on the bed, tummy side down, Draco got a fantastic view. As always, he was completely in awe that Harry was his to own and his to love. 

 

“I’ve got your favourites waiting for you when we’re done here,” Draco spoke quietly and smiled as he brought a tube of cream and a jar of ointment to the bed. 

 

He could hear Harry’s excitement and grin even when his face was pressed into the mattress.

 

“Hot chocolate and treacle tart?”

 

“Mhm.” Draco chuckled, rubbing in the cream over the more heavily bruised spots, and then ointment over the cuts.

 

“Was I really that good today?” 

 

“You are always good, Harry. You give me everything.” 

 

____

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. You can find me on [ tumblr.](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
